


A Thing Going On

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: love_bingo, Dream Sex, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Smut, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't help what you dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thing Going On

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Thing Going On  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Xander/Joyce  
>  **Rating:** NC-17(very)  
>  **Word Count:** 2,226  
>  **Summary:** You can't help what you dream.

Xander could feel his eyes light up and his body harden as the folds of her bright red skirt parted to give him a tantalizing glimpse of her thigh. He wanted to run his hand down the expanse of her leg to see for himself if her skin was as smooth and silky as it appeared to be. He curled his hands into fists at his side. It took all of his willpower not to reach out and touch. What would it be like to hold her in his arms? To feel her surrendering beneath him.

He shook his head quickly. What the hell was he thinking? This was Joyce.. er Mrs. Summers. Buffy's mom. He shouldn't be thinking about her the way he was. He didn't have the right. Besides Buffy would kill him. 

A soft sigh escaped him. Joyce had been a staple in his life for years now and he had always cared for her. But somehow things were different between them. At least on his side. He didn't know when his feelings for her had changed. All he knew was that somehow they had. 

"Xander? Can I get you anything?" Joyce smiled encouragingly at the young man before her. She remembered the day she first met him, all legs and ears. She wouldn't have thought she would ever give him a second glance much less think about him the way she had been for quite some time. But now, she slowly perused his body, he had certainly filled out in all the right places. A woman, any woman would be a fool not to think about him sexually. A wicked smile pulled at the corners of her mouth as she continued to stare. Xander Harris really had grown up quite nicely.

"You." Xander muttered unaware he had said it loud enough for Joyce to hear.

"That could be arranged." She bumped him with her hip as she walked into the kitchen.

Me and Mrs Jones, we got a thing going on  
We both know that it's wrong  
But it's much too strong to let it go now

We meet every day at the same cafe  
Six-thirty and no one knows she'll be there  
Holding hands, making all kinds of plans  
While the jukebox plays our favorite song

Me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones  
We got a thing going on  
We both know that it's wrong  
But it's much too strong to let it go now.

His mouth hung open in shock as he watched her leave the room. Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he had. He shook his head to clear it. There was no way Buffy's mom would have said that, especially to him. It was just his hormones playing tricks on him. _The uncontrollable bastards!_ It was a cruel, cruel thing to do to a man.

Curiously, Xander rubbed his hip. He could almost feel the heat radiating through his clothes where she had bumped into him. Perhaps he had heard it after all. Without further thought he followed her into the kitchen.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Summers, what did you...?" 

She didn't give him a chance to finish his question. "Call me Joyce."

"O..o.." Xander swallowed hard. "Okay. Joyce." He had called her by her first name in his head a million times mostly during particularly naughty dreams. He mentally slapped himself. Now definitely wasn't the time to be thinking of those. "I thought I heard you say..."

Once more she interrupted. "That it could be arranged?" At Xander's nod, she continued, "Well, it can be. If you're interested, that is."

Xander's eyes widened in amazement. _Was she kidding?_ Of course he was interested. Hell, he was more than interested. As a matter of fact just thinking about it had him halfway there.

"I'm sorry, Xander." A sad look crossed her face. "I thought..." She shook her head. "But maybe I read the signs wrong."

Xander walked the few steps to bring them closer to each other. Every step felt as if he was moving in slow motion. Finally, his arms slowly encircled her waist to pull her against his body. So close she would have no choice but to feel his erection straining against her. "No." He whispered softly as he lowered his head. "You didn't read them wrong at all."

As their lips met, they both knew they shouldn't be doing this but they were powerless to stop. Neither really wanted to anyway. Waves of desire crashed upon their bodies. _How could something that was wrong feel so right?_ Lips parted to allow tongues to enter the warm caverns of their mouths. 

Joyce moaned as his tongue slid into her mouth. His hands caressed her shoulders, her neck, before tangling into her hair. She knew she shouldn't be doing this. He was too young for her but if felt so good to be held, to be touched. He made her feel things she hadn't felt in a very long time. Things she had almost given up hoping she would ever feel again.

Xander didn't want to stop kissing her but he had to make sure this was what she wanted. With tight control over his hormones, he pulled his mouth away from hers, but he couldn't resist kissing her cheeks, her eyelids and the side of her neck before he asked the question that could raise him to untold heights of pleasure or plunge him into the darkest pits of despair. He would rather face a hundred vampires than to stop touching Joyce, but he had to know. "Are you sure this is what you want?" 

She couldn't stop her body from trembling as his breath tickled her skin. She couldn't believe he had asked that question. Of course this was what she wanted. She had wanted him for a very long time. There was no way she was going to let him stop now. "Yes, I'm sure." Her hands shook as she reached up and started to undo the buttons on her blouse. 

He swallowed hard as she slid the first button through the loop. This was really going to happen! He felt like shouting or even doing the snoopy dance but he managed to control the urge. "Here, let me." His fingers deftly undid each button until she stood before him with her shirt hanging open. Her breasts were covered, just barely, by a salmon colored, lacy demi-cup bra. One that pushed her breasts up as if to say ‘you know you want to put me in your mouth’. Once again, Xander swallowed hard as he stared at the lovely vision before him. She was so beautiful. He couldn't believe she was actually letting him see her like this.

"Xander, what's wrong?" 

Slowly, Xander shook his head as a huge smile began to form. Nothing was wrong. Everything was right. "You're beautiful."

Joyce could feel a blush begin to steal across her face. She quickly ducked her head. It had been a very long time since she had heard those words.

Strong fingers beneath her chin, titled her head back up until she was looking Xander in the eyes. "You're beautiful." He repeated his words. "I've always thought you were an attractive woman but I never knew how amazingly beautiful you are... Until now."

"Xander." 

His name whispered on her lips was all it took for his control to snap. Within a matter of seconds he had them both completely undressed. Their clothes discarded in a pile at their feet. Without a word, he picked her up into his arms, sat her on the kitchen table and began to kiss her all over again. 

This was it, what she had been waiting for. A breathless sigh escaped her as his strong arms wrapped tighter around her and pulled her closer to him. She couldn't stop herself from nipping at his shoulder as his cock nudged against her. She didn't know how much longer she could wait. It had been a very long time since anyone had held her like this. Since anyone had made her feel this good. 

Tongues dueled before quickly following in the wake of hands that caressed soft skin. Her nipples hardened as he grazed them with his teeth before trailing hot, moist kisses back to her lips. Strong fingers danced across her clit, creating an uncontrollable fire with each stroke. "Xander, please!"

He loved the sound of his name on her lips. He wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear her beg. But the thought of her begging him for release was more than he could stand. Xander slid his cock teasingly up and down her slick entrance. With each whimper that escaped her he grew harder. Until finally he gave in.

Her loud moan echoed through the room as he slowly slid his cock inside of her. Inch by inch until he was buried deep within her welcoming body. 

Xander let out a soft hiss as he buried himself to the hilt. Her body fit against his perfectly. Almost as if she was made for him and he for her. As he began to move slowly inside of her, it was his turn to moan. She was so tight, so hot, his eyes rolled back into his head as her muscles began to tighten around him. 

She could feel her body begin to tremble as Xander thrust harder, faster, deeper inside of her. But it wasn't enough. She needed more. "Harder!"

Xander gripped Joyce's hips, his fingers dug into the soft skin hard enough to bruise but neither of them cared at the moment.

"Xander. Please."

Xander gritted his teeth as he strove for control. "Shhh. It's okay, baby. Come for me."

As a whimper escaped her, he began to thrust faster.

Joyce locked her legs around his waist, her nails dug into his shoulders as the most powerful orgasm she had felt in a long time ripped through her. She screamed his name as wave after wave of pleasure crashed down upon her. 

Within moments Xander followed her over the precipice. As he fought to regain his breath the only thought running through his head was that this is where he was supposed to be all along.

We gotta be extra careful  
That we don't build our hopes too high  
Cause she's got her own obligations and so do I  
Me, me and Mrs, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones

Well, it's time for us to be leaving  
And it hurts so much, it hurts so much inside  
And now she'll go her way, I'll go mine  
But tomorrow we'll meet at the same place, the same time  
Me and Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones, Mrs Jones

""Xander?"

He kept his eyes firmly shut as he murmured, "Mmmmm?" He was so completely relaxed he didn't want to open his eyes for anything.

"Can I get you anything?"

_Hadn't they already had this conversation?_ Maybe she wanted to go again. Who was he to argue? Xander slowly opened his eyes to see Joyce looming over him an expectant look on her face. A satisfied smile curled the corners of his mouth as he put his arms around her neck and pulled her towards him. "You." He whispered against her mouth just before his lips claimed hers in a passionate kiss.

"XANDER!" 

Xander jumped like he was shot. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. He quickly dropped his arms away from Joyce and turned to look at the three shocked faces staring at him. Buffy, Giles and Willow all sat staring at him as if he had grown three heads.

"I...I.. I uh.." Xander cleared his throat and tried again. "I.. I think I was dreaming." _Damn! It was only a dream? But it had felt so real. So right._

Willow couldn't seem to get the nerve to speak but Buffy didn't have any such problem.

"That's obvious, Xander." Buffy couldn't stop glaring at him. "But did you have to dream about my mother?"

"I...uh. I...uh."

Giles watched silently as a red faced Joyce quietly left the room. He could tell she was extremely embarrassed and not just because Xander had kissed her but because she had liked it. If an eighteen-year old boy's kiss could disturb her that much she had obviously forgotten what a full-grown man could do. Perhaps it was time he reminded her. 

"Leave Xander alone you two. He wasn't responsible for what he was dreaming. It could have happened to anyone."

Xander stood up from the easy chair and walked over to Giles. "Thanks, Giles."

"Don't mention it." Giles pulled off his glasses and began to wipe them on his handkerchief. As he placed the glasses back on the bridge of his nose he whispered, "Xander?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let it happen again." 

Xander stood stunned as Giles walked into the kitchen. The warning was completely out of left field. He wondered if Giles and Joyce.. Mrs. Summers had a thing going on. He quickly shut the thought down. He didn't want to think about Joyce... Mrs. Summers... Buffy's mom anymore than he had to. As a matter of fact he wanted to forget the whole thing had happened. But he could tell by the look on Buffy's and Willow's faces he wouldn't live this down any time soon.


End file.
